Episode Guide
Anime Episode One Piece OVA Defeat the Pirate Ganzack! Romance Dawn/Captain Morgan Arc 001 - I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King! 002 - The Great Swordsman Appears! Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro 003 - Morgan VS Luffy! Who's This Beautiful Young Girl? Buggy Arc 004 - Luffy's Past! The Red-haired Shanks Appears! 005 - Fear, Mysterious Power! Pirate Clown Captain Buggy! 006 - Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs Luffy! 007 - Grand Duel! Zoro the Swordsman vs Cabaji the Acrobat! 008 - Who Will Win? Showdown Between the True Powers of the Devil! Captain Kuro Arc 009 - Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp 010 - The World's Strongest Weirdo! Jango the Hypnotist! 011 - Revealing the Conspiracy! The Pirate Caretaker, Captain Kuro! 012 - Battle! The Kuroneko Pirate Crew. Battle on the Slope! 013 - The Terrifying Duo! Nyaban Brothers vs Zoro 014 - Luffy's Revival! Kaya-ojousama's Life and Death Confrontation 015 - Defeat Kuro! Usopp's Tear-filled Determination! 016 - Protect Kaya! Usopp Pirate Gang Takes Action! 017 - Completely Infuriated! Kuro vs Luffy, Final Battle! Baratie Arc 018 - You Are a Special Animal! Gaimon and His Wonderful Friends Movie 1 - One Piece the Movie 019 - The Past of the Three Swords! The Promise Between Zoro and Kuina! 020 - The Famous Cook! Sanji of the Floating Restaurant 021 - An Unexpected Guest! Sanji's Food and Gin's Grace 022 - The Greatest Pirate Fleet. Captain Don Krieg 023 - Protect Baratie! The Great Pirate, Zeff the Red Leg 024 - Hawk Eyes Mihawk! Swordsman Zoro Falls into the Sea! 025 - The Emerge of the Superb Kicking Skill. Sanji VS the Iron Wall Pearl 026 - Zeff and Sanji's Dream. The Sea of Dreams - All Blue 027 - The Coldhearted Devil-man. Gin, The Pirate Fleet Battle Commander 028 - I Wont Die! Conclusion: Luffy vs. Krieg 029 - Outcome of a Deadly Battle! The spear inside! 030 - Departure! Sea Chef and Luffy Travel Together! Arlong Park Arc 031 - The Most Wicked Man of East Blue, Arlong of the Mermen Crew 032 - The Witch of Cocoyashi Village. Arlong's Female Officer 033 - Usopp's Death?! Luffy - Yet to land? 034 - Reunited! Usopp Tells Nami's True Story 035 - The Hidden Past! Female Fighter Bellemere! 036 - Survive! Bellemere, the Mother, and Nami's Family! 037 - Luffy Stands Up! End of a Broken Promise! 038 - Luffy in Trouble! Mermen VS Luffy Pirates! 039 - Luffy Drowning! Zoro vs. Octopus Hatchan! 040 - Proud, Tall Warriors! Dramatic Battle of Sanji and Usopp! 041 - Luffy's Best! Nami's Courage and the Straw Hat 042 - Bursting Out! Merman Arlong. Fearsome Attack from the Sea! 043 - The End of the Merman Empire! Nami is MY Nakama! 044 - Setting Off with a Smile! Farewell my Hometown, Cocoyashi Village! Buggy Side Story (Manga Title Page Arc) 045 - BOUNTY! Straw-hat Luffy Becomes World Famous! 046 - Following the Straw Hat! Little Buggy's Big Adventure 047 - You've been waiting for it! The Return of Captain Buggy! Loguetown Arc 048 - The Town of the Beginning and the End. Arrival at Loguetown 049 - Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri! Zoro's New Swords, and the Female Sergeant Major 050 - Usopp vs Daddy the Father. Showdown at High Noon!(Filler) 051 - A Burning Culinary Battle? Sanji vs The Gorgeous Chef(Filler) 052 - Buggy's Revenge! The Man who Smiles at the Execution Platform! 053 - The Legend Has Begun! Head to the Grand Line TV Special 1 - Adventure in the Ocean's Navel Warship Island Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 054 - Foreboding of a New Adventure! The Puzzling Girl, Apis 055 - The Holy Beast! Apis' Secret and the Legendary Island 056 - Erik's Raid! Great Escape from Gunkan Island! Movie 2 - Adventure on Clockwork Island Movie 2 Short - Jango's Dance Carnival 057 - Lone Island in a Distant Sea! The Legendary Lost Island 058 - Duel in the Ruins! Strained Zoro vs Erik 059 - Luffy, Completely Surrounded! Admiral Nelson's Secret Plan 060 - Those Who Soar in the Open Skies! Revival of the 1000 Year 061 - Angry Finale! Cross the Red Line!(Half Filler) Laboon Arc 062 - The First Obstacle? Giant Whale Laboon Appears 063 - A Man's Promise, Luffy and the Whale Vow to Meet Again Whiskey Peak Arc 064 - A Pirate-Loving Town? Arrival at Whiskey Peak 065 - Exploding Santouryu! Zoro vs. Baroque Works! 066 - A Serious Fight! Luffy vs. Zoro: The Unexpected Duel! 067 - Deliver Princess Vivi! Luffy Pirates Depart Coby/Helmeppo Side Story (Manga Title Page Arc) 068 - Try Hard, Coby! Diary of Coby-Meppo's Marine Struggles 069 - Coby-Meppo's Determination! Vice Admiral Garp's Fatherly Pride Little Garden Arc 070 - Prehistoric Island! The Shadow Lurking in Little Garden 071 - Humungous Battle! The Giants Dorry and Brogy! 072 - Luffy's Anger! A Dirty Trick in a Sacred Battle 073 - Brogy Wails in Victory! Elbaf's Judgement 074 - The Devil's Candle! Tears of Regret and Tears of Anger 075 - Luffy Attacked by Magic! Colors Trap 076 - Critical Counterattack! Usopp's Quick Wit and Kaenboshi! 077 - Farewell to the Giants' Island! On to Arabasta Drum Island Arc 078 - Nami is Sick? Beyond the Snow that Falls on the Ocean 079 - Ambush! The Bliking and Wapol the Blik 080 - A Doctorless Island? Adventure in the Country Without a Name 081 - Ya Happy? The Doctor Who is Called a Witch! 082 - Dalton's Resolve! Wapol's Forces Land 083 - Island that Lives in Snow! Ascend the Drum Rockies! 084 - The Blue-Nosed Reindeer! Chopper's Secret 085 - Dream of the Outcasts! The Quack Doctor Hiluluk 086 - Hiluluk's Sakura and Inherited Will 087 - VS Wapol's Army Corps! The Abilities of the Baku Baku Fruit 088 - Devil's Fruit of the Zoan Family! Chopper's Seven-Level Transformation 089 - When the Kingdom's Rule is Over! The Flag of Conviction Lasts Forever 090 - Hiluluk's Sakura! Miracle of the Drum Rockies 091 - Farewell, Drum Island! I'm Going Out to Sea! Alabasta Arc 092 - The Hero of Alabasta And the Ballerina on Deck 093 - Coming to the Desert Kingdom! The Rain-Calling Powder and the Rebel Army(Mostly Filler) 094 - Reunion of the Powerful! His Name is Fire Fist Ace 095 - Ace and Luffy! Warm Memories and Brotherly Bonds 096 - The Green City, Erumalu and the Kung Fu Dugongs 097 - Adventure in the Country of Sand! The Demons that Live in the Scorching Earth! 098 - Here Come the Sand Pirates! The Men Who Live Free(Filler) 099 - Spirit of the Fakes! Heart of the Rebel Army, Kamyu(Filler) 100 - Rebel Warrior, Kohza! The Dream Sworn to Vivi! 101 - Heat Haze Duel! Ace VS Scorpion Man(Filler) 102 - Ruins and Lost Ones! Vivi, Nakama, and the Shape of a Country(Filler) Movie 3 - Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals Movie 3: Short - Dream Soccer King 103 - At Spiders Cafe the Enemy Ringleaders Meet at 8: o'Clock 104 - Luffy VS Vivi! A Tearful Vow For Nakama! 105 - The Alabasta War Front! City of Dreams, Rainbase 106 - Trap of Absolute End! Breaking into Rain Dinners 107 - Operation Utopia Commences! The Wave of Rebellion Begins to Move 108 - The Fearsome Bananawani and Mr. Prince! 109 - The Key to Turning the Tide and a Great Escape! Doru Doru Ball! 110 - Merciless Fight to the Death! Luffy VS Crocodile 111 - The Miracle Sprint! Arabasta Animal Land 112 - Rebel Army VS Royal Army! The Battle will be in Alubarna! 113 - Alubarna is Crying! Fierce Fight of Captain Carue! 114 - Swear on Your Nakama's Dream! Battle at Molehill 4th Avenue 115 - Today's Grand Performance! Mane Mane Montage! 116 - Transforming into Nami! Bon Clay's Hard-Hitting Ballet Kenpo 117 - Nami's Whirlwind Warning! Clima Tact Explosion 118 - Secret of the Royal Family! The Ancient Weapon, Pluton 119 - Essence of a Mighty Sword! The Power to Cut Steel and the Breath of All Things 120 - The Battle is Over! Kohza Flies the White Flag 121 - Vivi's Voice Goes Unheard! A Hero Descends 122 - Sand Crocodile and Water Luffy! Death Match: Round 2 123 - Smells like Croc! Run to the Tomb of the Royal Family, Luffy! 124 - The Nightmare Draws Near! Secret Base of the Suna Suna Clan 125 - Magnificent Wings! My Name is Pell, Guardian Spirit of Alabasta 126 - I Will Surpass You! Rain Falls in Arabasta! 127 - Farewell to Arms! Pirates and a Little Justice 128 - The Pirates' Banquet and Operation Escape Arabasta! 129 - Everything Began That Day! Vivi Tells of Her Adventures! 130 - Beware Her Scent! The Seventh One is Nico Robin! Post-Alabasta Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 131 - The First Patient! Anecdote of the Rumble Ball 132 - The Navigator's Mutiny! For an Unwavering Dream! 133 - Inherited Recipe! Sanji, the Curry Expert 134 - I'll Make It Bloom! Manly Usopp's Eight-Shaku Ball 135 - Infamous Pirate Hunter! The Wandering Swordsman, Zoro Goat Island Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 136 - Zenny Lives on Goat Island and There's a Pirate Ship on His Mountain 137 - How's That for Profit? Money Lender Zenny's Ambition! 138 - Where the Island's Treasure Lies! Zenny Pirates, Full Charge! Rainbow Mist Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 139 - Legend of the Rainbow Mist! Old Man Henzo of Ruluka Island 140 - Inhabitants of Neverland! The Pumpkin Pirates! 141 - A Longing for Home! The Inescapable Pirate Graveyard! 142 - Frantic Struggle! Whetton's Plans and the Rainbow Tower 143 - And Then the Legend Begins! To the End of the Rainbow Jaya Arc 144 - The Log is Taken! Salvage King, Masira 145 - Monsters Appear! Don't Touch the Whitebeard Pirates 146 - Stop Dreaming! The City of Ridicule, Mock Town! Movie 4 - Dead End Adventure 147 - The Pirate's Summit! The Man Who Talks of Dreams and the King of Underwater Exploration 148 - The Legendary Family! Liar Norland 149 - Hard Turn to the Clouds! Find the Southbird TV Special 2 - Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! 150 - Dreams Don't Come True!? Bellamy VS The Saruyama Alliance 151 - The Hundred-Million Man! The World's Highest Authority and the Pirate Blackbeard 152 - Sail into the Sky! Ride the Knock-Up Stream Skypiea Arc 153 - This is the Sea of the Sky! The Knight of the Sky and Heaven's Gate 154 - Godland Skypiea! The Angels of the Cloud Beach 155 - Forbidden Sacred Ground! The Island Where God Resides and Heaven's Judgment! 156 - Criminals Already!? Skypiea's Upholders of the Law 157 - Can We Escape!? God's Ordeals Are Set in Motion! 158 - Trap on Lovely Street! Almighty God Enel 159 - Go Forth, Little Crow! To the Sacrificial Altar 160 - Survival Rate: 10%! Priest Satori, with the Power of Mantra! 161 - Peril of the Ordeal of Balls! Fight to the Death in the Lost Forest 162 - Chopper's in Danger! Former God VS Priest Shura 163 - Ever Mysterious! Ordeal of String and Ordeal of Love!? 164 - Light the Fire of Shandia! Wiper the Warrior 165 - Floating Land of Gold, Jaya! To God's Shrine! 166 - Eve of Gold Festival! Affection of Vearth! 167 - God Enel Appears! Aubade to the Survivors 168 - The Python Strikes! The Survival Game Begins 169 - The Life-Threatening Reject! War Demon Wiper's Resolve 170 - Fierce Sky Battle! Pirate Zoro VS Warrior Braham 171 - Howling Burn Bazooka!! Luffy VS War Demon Wiper 172 - Ordeal of Swamp! Chopper VS Priest Gedatsu!! 173 - The Invincible Ability! Enel's True Nature Revealed 174 - The Vanished City! The Magnificent Ruins of Shandra!! TV Special 3 - Protect! The Last Great Performance 175 - Chance of Survival: 0%!! Chopper VS Priest Ohm 176 - Climb Giant Jack!! Showdown in the Upper Ruins 177 - Ultimate Test of the Ordeal of Iron! The White-Barbed Death Match!! 178 - Gushing Blade Attack! Zoro VS Priest Ohm!! 179 - The Upper Ruins Crumble! The Quintet Finale!! 180 - Battle in the Ancient Ruins! God Enel's Desire!! 181 - Ambitions of Fairy Vearth. The Ark, Maxim!! 182 - Finally Clashing! Pirate Luffy VS God Enel!! 183 - Maxim Rises! The Start of Deathpiea!! Movie 5 - The Curse of the Sacred Sword Movie 5 Short - Become the Pirate Baseball Kings! 184 - Luffy's Fall! God's Judgement and Nami's Desire!! 185 - The Two Have Awoken! The Frontline of Burning Love!! 186 - Cappriccio to Destruction. The Impending Doom of Sky Island!! 187 - Guided by the Ringing of the Bell! The Tale of the Great Warrior and the Explorer 188 - Released from Disgrace! The Tears of the Great Warrior!! 189 - Eternal Friends! The Bell of the Oath Rings Upon the Sea!! 190 - The Destruction of Angel Island! Terror of the Descending Raigou!! 191 - Chop Down Giant Jack! The Final Hope of Escape 192 - Miracle in God's Land! The Love Song Heard by Angels 193 - The War Draws to a Close! Ringing Far and Wide, the Proud Fantasia 194 - I Have Come Here! The Weaving of the Poneglyphs 195 - The Blue Sea at Last!! A Finale Woven with Feeling G-8 Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 196 - Emergency Announcement! An Infamous Pirate Ship Has Invaded! 197 - Sanji the Chef! Demonstrating True Pride at the Marine Mess Hall! 198 - Zoro's Imprisonment and Chopper's Emergency Operation! 199 - The Marine Search Party Draws Near! Another of the Crew is Captured! 200 - Luffy and Sanji's Determination! The Great Escape Plan! 201 - The Squadron of Burning Souls Attacks! Battle on the Bridge! 202 - Breaking Through Enemy Lines! The Rescue of the Going Merry 203 - The Pirate Ship Disappears! Stronghold Battle, Round 2 204 - Operation Gold Recovery and Operation Waver Retrieval! 205 - The Pirate Roundup Plan! Jonathan's Secret Winning Strategy 206 - Farewell, Marine Stronghold! The Last Push to Escape Davy Back Fight Arc 207 - Big Adventure in Long Ring Long Land 208 - The Foxy Pirate Crew and the Davy Back! 209 - The First Match! One Lap of the Donut Race 210 - Foxy the Silver Fox! A Violent Interference 211 - Second Match! Shoot Into the Groggy Ring! 212 - Rapid-Fire Red Cards! Groggy Ring 213 - Round 3! The Roller Race Goes Round and Round!(Filler) 214 - The Climax of the Explosive Race! Rushing Towards the Final Round!(Filler) 215 - The Screaming Speed-Serve! Pirate Dodgeball!(Filler) 216 - Final Match on the Edge! Red-Light! Green Light!(Filler) 217 - Captain Confrontation! The Last Fight: Combat! 218 - Full Throttle Noro Noro Beam VS The Invulnerable Luffy 219 - Fierce Fighting Combat! The Decisive Ending! Ocean's Dream Arc (Anime Only, "Filler") 220 - You Lost Your Memory? It Was Taken Away? Who Are You? 221 - The Mysterious Boy with the Whistle and Robin's Guess! 222 - Get Back the Memories! Landing on the Island of Pirates 223 - Zoro Sharpens his Fangs! A Fight with a Wild Animal! Movie 6 - Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island 224 - The Memory Thief's Final Counterattack Shows His True Nature! 225 - The Man of Pride! Foxy The Silver Fox 226 - The Unbeatable Power Draws Near? A Very Dangerous Man!(Mostly Filler) Water 7 Arc 227 - Marine Base Admiral, AoKiji! The Threat of the Greatest Power! 228 - Rubber and Ice's One on One Fight! Luffy VS AoKiji! 229 - Running Sea Train! The City of Water, Water 7! 230 - The Adventure in the City of Water! Aim for the Giant Shipyard! 231 - The Franky Family and Iceburg-san! 232 - Galley-La Company! The Magnificent Dock #1 233 - The Pirate Kidnapping Incident and Impending Death for the Ship! 234 - Rescuing a Nakama! The Raid on the Franky House 235 - Big Fight in the Moonlight! The Pirate Ship Trembles in Sadness 236 - Luffy VS Usopp! The Spirit of the Clashing Men 237 - The City of Water is Shaking! Iceburg-san was Targeted! 238 - Gomu Gomu Human vs Fire Breathing Cyborg! 239 - The Criminals are the Straw Hat Pirates? The Bodyguards of Water 7 240 - An Eternal Parting? Nico Robin, the Woman Who Lures the Darkness 241 - We Must Catch Robin! The Determination of the the Straw Hats 242 - The Signal is the Bombardment! CP9 Made its Move 243 - CP9: Unmasked! Their Shocking True Identities 244 - The Secret Bond! Iceburg and Franky 245 - Come Back, Robin! Battle With CP9 246 - Annihilation of the Straw Hat Pirates? The Terror of Model Leopard! 247 - The Man Loved By His Ship! Usopp's Tears! 248 - Franky's Past! The Day the Sea Train Ran 249 - Spandam's Conspiracy! The Day the Sea Train Trembled 250 - The Last Moments of a Legendary Man! The Day the Sea Train Grieved 251 - The Truth Behind the Betrayal! Robin's Sorrowful Decision! 252 - The Crew-Separating Steam Whistle! The Sea Train Begins to Run 253 - Sanji Breaks In! The Sea Train Battle in the Storm! TV Special 4 - The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy 254 - The Shout of Nami's Soul! Straw Hat Luffy Returns! 255 - Another Sea Train? Rocketman Sortie 256 - Rescue Our Friends! Fists that Pledge the Bond Between Enemies! 257 - Smash the Wave! Luffy and Zoro's Strongest Combo Movie 7 - Karakuri Castle's Mecha Giant Soldier 258 - A Man of Mystery Appears!? His Name is SogeKing! 259 - Cook Confrontation! Sanji VS Ramen Kenpo 260 - Duel on the Roof! Franky VS Nero 261 - Crash! Demon Cutting Zoro VS Ship Cutting T-Bone 262 - Robin Struggles! SogeKing's Clever Scheme!! 263 - The Judiciary Island! The Whole Picture of Enies Lobby! Enies Lobby Arc 264 - Operation Disembarkation Commences! The Straw Hats are Breaking In! 265 - Luffy Charges! The Great Decisive Battle on the Judiciary Island! 266 - Battle with the Giants! Open the Second Gate! 267 - The Means of Escaping is Opened! Fly through the Sky, Rocketman! 268 - Catch Up with Luffy! The Straw Hat Pirates' All-Out War 269 - Robin was Betrayed! The Expectations of the World Government! 270 - Give Robin Back! Luffy VS Blueno! 271 - Don't Stop! Raise the Signal Fire of a Counterattack! 272 - Luffy is Near! Gather at the Courthouse Square 273 - All for the Sake of Protecting My Friends! Gear Second is in Motion 274 - Answer Us, Robin! The Shouts of the Straw Hat Crew!! 275 - Robin's Past! The Girl Called a Devil! 276 - A Mother and Child's Destiny! That Mother's Name is Olvia! 277 - Ohara's Tragedy! Terror of the Buster Call 278 - Say You Want to Live! We are Nakama!! 279 - Jump Into the Falls! Luffy's Feelings!!(Backstory Recap) Mugiwara Theatre - Chopperman 280 - A Man's Way of Life! Zoro's Work, Usopp's Dream(Backstory Recap) Mugiwara Theatre - Report Time 281 - Bonds of the Comrade Who Spins Tears! Nami's World Map(Backstory Recap) Mugiwara Theatre - Obahan Time 282 - Separation Refines a Man! Sanji and Chopper(Backstory Recap) Mugiwara Theatre - Jingi-nai Time 283 - All for a Friend's Sake! Robin's Darkness(Backstory Recap) Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time 284 - The Blueprints Aren't Passed! Franky's Decision 285 - Capture the 5 Keys! The Straw Hats Versus CP9 286 - Power of the Devil Fruit! Kaku and Jyabura Transform 287 - Even if I Die, I Won't Kick you! Sanji's Manly Chivalry 288 - The Silent Owl's Miscalculation! My Cola is the Water of Life 289 - Zoro New Technique Explodes! The Katana's Name is Sogeking? 290 - Uncontrollable! Chopper's Forbidden Rumble 291 - Luffy Oyabun Returns! A Dream or Reality Lottery Trouble (end of year special) 292 - The Great Mochimaki Race to the Castle! Conspiracy of the Red Nose (End of year special, continued) 293 - Bubble User Kalifa! Nami Draws Near to the Soap's Trap 294 - The Resounding Bad News! The Buster Call is Invoked 295 - 5 Sides of Nami? Counterattack the Mirage! 296 - Nami's Decision! Destroy the Running Wild Chopper! 297 - Hunter Sanji Appears? An Elegy for the Lying Wolf 298 - The Scorching Kick! Sanji's Full Course Footwork 299 - A Fierce Attack of Drawn Swords! Zoro VS Kaku: The Powerful Slashing Showdown 300 - Zoro the Fierce God! The Incarnation of Asura Revealed by His Soul 301 - Spandam Shocked! The Hero Who Stands on the Tower of Justice 302 - Robin Released! Luffy VS Lucci: The Peak of the Decisive Battle 303 - The Criminal is Boss Luffy? Pursue the Missing Great Sakura (End of year special, continued)(filler) 304 - If I Can't Win, I Can't Protect Anyone! Gear Third Activates 305 - The Frightening Past! Dark Justice and Rob Lucci 306 - An Illusionary Mermaid Appears? Within Fading Consciousness 307 - The Island Sinking by Gunfire! Franky's Regretful Outcry 308 - Wait for Luffy! Mortal Combat on the Bridge of Hesitation! 309 - The Feelings Shown With Fists! Luffy's Full Strength Gatling 310 - A Friend Approaches from the Sea! The Straw Hat Crew's Strongest Bonds